As the world population ages there is an increasing demand for biomaterials to assist or replace organ functions and improve quality of life (R. F. Service, Science, 2000, 289, 1498). Traditional biomaterials for bone replacement are developed from materials designed originally for engineering applications that have serious shortcomings associated to the fact that their physical properties do not match those of the surrounding tissue and, unlike natural bone, cannot self-repair or adapt to changing physiological conditions. Thus, an ideal solution, and a scientific research challenge, is to develop bone-like biomaterials (or tissue engineering scaffolds) that will be treated by the host as normal tissue matrices and will integrate with bone tissue while they are actively resorbed or remodeled in a programmed way, with controlled osteogenic activity. This material will requires an interconnected pore network with tailored surface chemistry for cell growth and penetration, and the transport of nutrients and metabolic waste. It should degrade at a controlled rate matching the tissue repair rates producing only metabolically acceptable substances and releasing drugs and/or stimulating the growth of new bone tissue at the fracture site by slowly releasing bone growth factors (e.g., bone morphogenic protein or transforming growth factor-β) throughout its degradation process. In addition, its mechanical properties should match those of the host tissues and the strength and stability of the material-tissue interface should be maintained while the material is resorbed or remodeled.